Una sombra oscura en la academia
by HuskeyNinja
Summary: este es mi sexto caballero vampiro fan-made historia. En esta historia, he añadido algunos de oc que pertenecen a los miembros de ambos Cross-Academy-Escuela y grupos MoonDorm así como Kaname, Takuma, Hanabusa, Akatsuki y Ichijo (grandfarther de Takuma)


La luna estaba alta en el cielo y la clase toda la noche se reunieron en el louge "Me pregunto por qué nos pidieron que esperar aquí esta noche", se preguntó Helen Kaori quien parecía desconcertado " Yo no lo sé, pero algo se siente extraño Kaori y no me gusta ", dijo a Kaori en voz baja y vieron Kaname-sama bajar las escaleras y de pie junto a Takuma y Ruka luego hubo una fuerte explosión como las puertas del dormitorio se abrió y un hombre revestido oscuro entró y la puerta se cerró detrás de él "quién es yo no lo he visto antes en la academia o en la velada" Kaori se preguntó al igual que Helen mientras veían el arco hombre antes de Kaname y entonces Hanabusa consiguió abofeteó en la cara por Kaname tanto Kaori y Helen donde conmocionado por lo ocurrido. Las cosas empezaron a calmarse un poco una vez Kaname llevó al hombre a su oficina "Helen le permite ir al jardín Creo que los dos pudiéramos hacer con un poco de aire fresco", dijo Kaori con una leve sonrisa Helen bajó la mirada y asintió con la cabeza una vez que estuvieron fuera empezaron a sentirse mejor "por lo que ustedes dos están" Takuma dijo con una sonrisa mientras se acercaba con Hanabusa "hemos estado buscando por todo el dormitorio", dijo Hanabusa "lo siento si te worryed, pero nos sentimos como que necesitábamos un poco de aire fresco para ayudar a despejar nuestras cabezas ", dijo Helen con una pequeña sonrisa" um ... Aido ¿estás bien? ", preguntó Kaori" ya estoy bien solo un poco adolorido "replyed Hanabusa" Quería ver si estabas bien después de todo la bofetada Kaname-sama le dio veía muy doloroso ", dijo Kaori manera careing mientras abrazaba tiernamente Hanabusa" Helen ¿estás bien? "preguntó Helen Takuma" Estoy un poco inseguro de que el hombre Takuma. "ella replyed y rápidamente miró a los ojos y decir una caída pequeña lágrima de su ojo derecho "no te preocupes que está aquí sólo por una visita esta noche", dijo Takuma mientras sostenía Helen en sus brazos para hacerle saber que él protegerá su "vamos a caminar a tu habitación", dijo Hanabusa con una cálida sonrisa. Uno lo posible para habitaciones Thiar Takuma fue detenido por el hombre "es bueno ver tu bien Takuma", dijo el hombre de una manera oscura "gracias Grandfarther para la visita", dijo Takuma mientras shilded Helen "Ichijo su coche está esperando en la puertas de la escuela para usted ", dijo Kaname como él apareció de la nada" muy bien Les deseo una hasta las farwell mi próxima visita ", dijo Ichijo al salir" gracias Kaname "Takuma dijo Kaname mientras caminaba pasado" buena noche Kaname- sama y gracias de nuevo ", dijo Helen mientras ella inclinó la cabeza antes de volver a su habitación con Takuma una vez de vuelta en su habitación, Helen se volvió y dijo buenas noches a Takuma. Un año ha pasado desde entonces y los nuevos estudiantes de la academia están llegando y Helen y Kaori se les pide para ayudar a mostrar a los estudiantes nuevos de clases nocturnas alrededor de la residencia de estudiantes "bien, entonces son igualmente mostrar a un grupo de estudiantes de todo el dormitorio y luego a Thair habitaciones "Akatsuki dijo mientras streched los brazos" Kaori el grupo de su ronda que muestra a la izquierda Helen su grupo está a la derecha ", dijo mientras caminaba por el pasillo" ok vamos a empezar Helen ", dijo Kaori con una mirada feliz en su cara y Helen replyed con una sonrisa de vuelta antes de que se mostró a los estudiantes de todo el moondorm un par de horas pasaron y Helen y Kaori comenzó a dar paso a las habitaciones Thiar nuevos estudiantes con Akatsuki "bien antes de ir a sus habitaciones, por favor diga su nombre cuando Akatsuki señala a usted ", dijo Helen con una pequeña risa. Akatsuki señalado, de izquierda a derecha y luego comenzó con la última fila de estudiantes donde señaló derecha a izquierda y los estudiantes dijeron que da nombre al primer estudiante replyed "Kyoya Himori" que había tenido los ojos un poco rojos que parecían rubys cuando la luz los golpea el próximo estudiante replyed "Rhyme Amika Ludwig" que tenía el pelo hasta los hombros negro y ojos verdes "Sara Awayuki" replyed el último estudiante que es pelo era como una niebla que fluye hacia abajo y sus ojos eran como dos zafiros Akatsuki luego se volvió hacia Kyoya "No estoy voy a mostrar a su habitación en la residencia de estudiantes varones ", dijo mientras caminaba con Kyoya a los chicos dorm vez que todos los estudiantes estaban en sus habitaciones y Kaori Helen recorrió las habitaciones Thiar y se dispuso a dormir untill al día siguiente. todos los estudiantes dormían todos aparte de Helen que yacía en su cama pensando cuando visitó la Ichijo moondorm hace un año y lo incómodo que hizo las calss noche entera se siente y cómo se sentía inseguro sólo estar cerca de él y ella podría SENCE que Takuma se sentía de la misma manera su habitación empezó a iluminarse con el sol de la mañana y lo único que podía pensar para sí misma era como ella no quería Ichijo otra vez o para que visite el dormitorio de nuevo.

Undo edits


End file.
